1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auger-type ice maker, and particularly to the form of the lower edge of partitions protrudingly provided to the outer periphery of the pressure head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a known auger-type ice maker is described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 56-163269.
This auger-type ice maker is, as shown in FIG. 1 of the above application, formed such that an ice compressing head (pressing head) is fixedly inserted into the upper portion of the ice-making cylinder. Partitions (side walls) are protrudingly provided at the outer periphery of the ice compressing head, and a compressing channel is formed between the partitions and the inner circumference wall of the ice-making cylinder. Also, an auger mechanism is inserted inside the ice-making cylinder which is wrapped with an evaporator on the outside thereof, this auger having a spiral blade on the outer periphery thereof and being formed with a small diameter on the top and bottom portions thereof which are inserted into bearings, and with a larger diameter portion at the middle thereof. The ice which has frozen onto the inner circumference wall of the ice-making cylinder is scraped off by the auger and sequentially transported upwards, pressed in the compressing channel, and continuously sent out from the upper end of the pressing head as an ice mass. Also, with this auger-type ice maker, in order to prevent ice pieces from rotating synchronously with the auger mechanism before the ice compressing head so that the upward movement thereof stops and generating of an ice mass becomes difficult, protruding pieces (fixed blades) extending a certain distance downward are provided on the bottom portion of the partitions protrudingly provided at the outer periphery of the ice compressing head.
Also, the arrangement is such that the ice transported upwards by the auger mechanism is guided upwards by the protruding pieces and proceeds along the compressing channel.
However, with the above-described auger-type ice machine, the lower portion of the partitions to which the protruding pieces are attached is of a normal partition structure at the inner side portion positioned above the large diameter portion of the auger mechanism. Also, the outer periphery side portions, positioned in the gap formed between the auger mechanism and the inner circumference wall of the ice-making cylinder, are protruding pieces. Accordingly, the inner circumference side portions and the protruding pieces (outer periphery side portions) are constructed so as to be offset one from another. However, no particular consideration has been given to the offset corner portions, and as can be seen in FIG. 1 of the aforementioned application, the corner portions are sharp right angles.
Accordingly, there has been the possibility for trouble wherein, in the process of the ice being transported upwards from the auger mechanism guided upwards by the protruding pieces and progressing through the compressing channel, the ice is pressed against this corner portion due to the angle portion-s being formed offset and sharp, resulting in the transportation of ice being inhibited.
In the event that ice becomes pressed against the offset corner portions, the ice-making load such as the load placed upon the ice-making cylinder, ice compressing head, etc. and the driving load of the driving mechanism of the auger mechanism increase, which has been a problem since the life expectancy of these members is shortened. Also, with such an arrangement, due to the transportation of ice being inhibited, ice jamming may occur, resulting in a decrease in ice-making capabilities, and abnormal sounds or vibrations being emitted.